The present invention relates to a container which is useful for traveling and permits one to provide at least a means of making coffee milk drinks, brewing coffee beverage and storing coffee flavored items including candy .
There are many occasions when one who enjoys the coffee flavor cannot obtain that in certain parts of the United States. Travelers, therefore, have a need for a small, self-contained unit which has a provision for containing and retaining in a package form various coffee flavored ingredients which container also houses instrumentalities for storing tumblers and hot mugs.
In the prior art there are some examples of coffee kits in the form of containers that are provided for the purpose of preparing coffee as for example Yamamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,504, which provides a drip coffee body with packets of coffee together with a coffee cup, filter paper and spoons (206-217 xr). Another form of a multipurpose container is seen in Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,424, which stores the ingredients for making beverages together with the mugs and an electric heating device (206-217 xr). Martin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,332 illustrates a lunch pail with dividers for holding a bottle separate from other articles. (206-546 xr) As far as I am aware, none of the above defined prior art devices nor anything known to me on the market provides a low cost, self-contained beverage unit which will store all the necessary elements, particularly for making coffee flavored beverages together with sundry coffee flavored items.